


and just let it snow

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Concussions, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I Tried, Javi being a fake adult, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It's snowing, and Javi isn't having the best day.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	and just let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "snowman" and this mess happened. I will just leave it here and hope you enjoy!

When Javi woke up and looked through the window, everything was covered with snow.

Javi blinked and rubbed his eyes, but it was still there, falling from the thick grey clouds, and Javi suppressed a quiet groan before walking to his wardrobe and trying to dig out his scarf and gloves. It wasn't like he hated that kind of weather, but he was always getting that weird feeling of nostalgia during the first snowfall. It was making him miss home more than usual, Laura's excited squeals, dad's grubling that he would have to remove snow from the car, and his mom stern voice telling him to wear his beanie.

Javi shook his head, annoyed with himself, and went to the kitchen to make himself some small coffee before he would have to rush to the club. He was a big boy, he was able to take care of himself.

But apparently his 'taking care of himself' didn't include eating breakfast, but as he ran to the bus stop, he thought that being properly covered was enough of a proof that he was a very serious adult, very capable of being on his own. That was verified one hour later when he was feeling so hungry his brain and limbs didn't want to cooperate, and Brian sighed, calling him over to sit on a bench and pushing a granola bar into his hands.

"Javi, I swear." his coach sighed, patting Javi's shoulder "You need to take care of yourself, kiddo."

"I'm good." Javi mumbled, munching on a snack "I'm-"

"Thirteen, yes we know Javi." Elene said, sitting down next to Javi and grinning at his offended scoff.

"We appreciate your input, now chop chop on the ice!" Brian clapped, giving Elene a pointed look and she sighed dramatically before joining the rest of the guys.

"Five minutes, okay?" Brian said and Javi nodded.

It wasn't the first situation like that, and Javi was mildly embarrassed, but the feeling faded away quickly, disappearing just like churning of his stomach. Now he knew that he would be able to survive till lunchtime, Javi got back on the ice feeling motivated and a little bit stronger, although he still couldn't really get rid of that nostalgic feeling that had bloomed inside him that morning, a little- hmm, what could that be, in a winter? A pine, or maybe holly-

"Aaaaa!"

Javi yelped and stopped so abruptly he tumbled and fell on his back, the hit knocking air out of his lungs and making dark spots dance in his eyes.

Okay, maybe he was a twenty- one year old human disaster and not a fully functionating adult, in the end.

"Ja-vi?"

Javi blinked quickly, and saw Yuzuru hovering over him with a worried frown on his face.

"Okay?" he asked slowly, eyes big and careful and Javi felt stupid, for almost crashing into the kid and then lying down on the ice like an idiot.

"I'm fine." he sighed, sitting up and wincing when his head throbbed with a dull pain in the back of his skull "Sorry for that. You okay?"

"Mhh." Yuzuru nodded, making a move as if he wanted to help Javi get up but stopped himself, only watching him with the same worried grimace. It was probably the best, his arms were so thin Javi would probably drag him down before the boy could help him back on his feet.

"You're okay too?" he asked and Yuzuru nodded hesitantly before skating away backwards, throwing Javi wondering glances. 

Javi winced and rubbed the aching spot; his head was swimming a little from the hit, but it didn’t stop him from wondering what the heck was Yuzuru’s business. 

They were training together for a good few months now, and the Japanese boy was still a bit of a mystery for Javi. They were getting along pretty well, much better than everyone had anticipated, apparently, but there wasn’t any deep connection. They had short conversations based on a lot of gesticulation and simple words said in heavy-accented English. Since it was hard to communicate by talking sometimes, they had a lot of silent gestures that were speaking for themselves- a pat on a shoulder, a lingering hug, shake of a hand. It was pretty natural by now, but sometimes Yuzuru would get all quiet and moody, looking at Javi with a peculiar frown, as if trying to decide if Javi was being nice for real or maybe it was just some tactic to throw Yuzuru off.

“Javi, all is good?” Brian shouted from his spot and Javi flinched, torn out from his little thinking moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Give me a second and I’m back at it!”

The rest of the session didn’t went terrifically well, Javi feeling a bit off and getting annoyed at himself when jumps and spins weren’t coming out as they should. 

“I’m fine, I just need to sleep it off.” he said when Brian asked him with worry if he was okay “Today is definitely not my day.”

“Okay, just take care of yourself!”

“Will do!”

As a part of self-care, Javi decided to go for a short walk to a park nearby, hoping that maybe cold air and sight of snow would chase the funny feeling in his head away. He had to pass a bus stop on his way, and he stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar silhouette sitting on a bench there, shoulders hunched and head hanging low.

“Hey Yuzu, everything alright?”

“Mom can’t come now. Can in two hours” Yuzuru said miserably “Need bus now. Buses.” he stressed out, looking anxious, and Javi felt a strong clench of sympathy. He knew how it felt, to be stranger in a new place, unsure and lost. 

“Can I help somehow?” he asked and Yuzuru blinked quickly, surprised, as if he didn’t quite understand, and Javi got an idea “So-” he started slowly, making sure the other boy would understand “I’m going to a park, for a little walk. Do you want to join me? It won’t be long, and then I can help you get home?”

“Park.” Yuzuru hummed, tilting his head a little “Walk, then home?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Mh.” 

That was apparently an agreement, because Yuzuru stoop up and smiled at Javi, brighter than before. 

They walked mostly in silence, but it wasn’t really awkward, both of them used to that. It felt quite nice, and they reached the park rather quickly. It looked really pretty, lawns and trees covered in snow, the sky now in a nice shade of blue, son slowly making its way on the west.

“Nice.” Yuzuru hummed happily, taking a deep breath and the wincing “Cold.”

“Yeah.” Javi chuckled “You like snow, Yuzu?”

“I like, yes. Always play with sister.” Yuzuru said with more eagerness in his voice than usual, and Javi smiled.

“Like, making a snowman? Snowball fights?”

“Snowman?” Yuzuru asked, furrowing his brow, and Javi chuckled.

“Like, hmm, let me show you.” he said, crouching and quickly making three snowballs, putting them on top of each other and creating a little snowman.

“Ah!” Yuzuru brightened up, clapping “Yes, we do!”

He looked happy and more relaxed than in the past weeks, and Javi felt his chest filling with warm feeling of fondness. Yuzuru had a nice laugh, and a pretty smile, and it felt surprisingly nice, to be the one to bring them on Yuzuru’s face.

“So, since you like snow-” Javi grinned, taking a bit of fresh white fluff and throwing it at Yuzuru’s face, making him squeal.

“Bad! Bad!” he whined before playfully showing Javi away.

Normally, it would have been nothing. But now, Javi felt himself losing his balance, and he took a step back, trying to stay on his feet, but he yelped loudly when he stumbled on some hidden rock and felt himself falling to the ground, his head hitting the pavement, and everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes, everything was blurred, some dark figure hovering over him. He blinked, his senses coming back, and he registered that the person leaning over him was some lady he had never seen before, and he also could hear some choked out, muffled sounds that sounded as if someone was on the edge of hysteria.

“Ah, don’t move.” the lady said, smiling at him with sympathy, and her voice sounded strangely loud in his ears “I called for an ambulance, so stay still until they get here, okay?”

Javi blinked again, not really understanding. He wanted to tell that there was no need, really, he just hit his head like a dumbass, but when he opened his mouth he felt like he was going to puke, his head feeling heavy and tender. 

“You might have a concussion, you were out for a while.” the lady continued “Your friend here is really worried.” she added, moving aside, and Javi could finally see Yuzuru, whose face was red and wet, as if he had been crying, and Javi’s brain had problems catching up. 

“Hey Yuzu.” he said, words feeling funny on his tongue “You good?”

Yuzuru sniffled loudly, moving closer and kneeling next to Javi, touching his cheek hesitantly with a cold, trembling hand.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry.” he murmured frantically and Javi furrowed his brow because that wasn’t right.

“Not your fault I’m clumsy.” he mumbled before wincing and closing his eyes, trying to stop the world from spinning. 

The paramedics appeared a few minutes later and put him into an ambulance, informing him that he probably had concussion, but they still had to bring him to the hospital for some tests. 

Javi didn’t really protest, just asked them if Yuzuru could go with them, he didn’t want to leave the boy all alone in there, especially because it was getting dark. 

“You have concussion, young man.” the doctor announced, repeating what Javi had already heard “You’re an athlete, right?” 

“Figure skater.” 

“Ah, lovely! But you might need to take a break from skating for a few days.”

“How long?” Javi asked, cringing and cursing himself internally for being such a klutz.

“For sure a week, and then I would like to see you on another check-up and we will see.” the doctor said, noting something down “Okay, so for the next few days you will be dealing with some headaches, nausea, you might be deconcentrated, I’m sure you’re aware of what comes with concussion.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, great. Do you live alone, young man? It would be good to have someone around for the next few days, just for safety. Do you want us to call your emergency contact to pick you up?”

“I-” Javi mumbled, feeling a lump forming in his throat “I will be good, thank you.”

He thanked the doctor and slowly paced to the waiting room, each step careful and measured, and he hadn’t felt that miserable in the long time. He was tired, and he missed his mom, and he wanted her to come and wrap him in a blanket, but she was thousands of miles away and all he could do was to call her and tell her the news in a way that wouldn’t make her freak out. 

Well, he would have to tell her that he was fully functioning twenty- one year old man, who could take care of himself, obviously-

“Javi!” screeched someone close to him and a moment later Javi found himself trapped between Yuzuru’s thin arms “Okay? Are you okay?”

Javi wanted to answer, but then he spotted a familiar silhouette over Yuzuru’s shoulder, and he cleared his throat.

“Good evening, mrs Hanyu.” he said and she smiled at him softly. 

“Hello, Javi. Are you okay?”

“Uhm.” Javi mumbled eloquently, still holding Yuzuru who was breathing suspiciously fast against his ear “I have, uhm, a small concussion? So, uhm, if you could maybe give me a ride home-”

“Oh no, no!” she shook her head firmly and Javi gaped, listening as she said something in Japanese rapidly, and Yuzuru finally detached himself from Javi, his face flushed as he answered her, eyes never leaving Javi’s face.

“You can’t be alone, Javi.” Yumi announced, touching his shoulder gently “We will go to your place and get the things you need, and then you will come with us.”

“But, uh, there is no need! I don’t want to cause any trouble-” Javi stammered, feeling like an idiot, also weaker and weaker with any moment, and Yumi shook her head disapprovingly.

“Please Javi, it’s not a problem. And I’m sure your family will be calmer knowing you’re not alone.”

That shut Javi’s protests down, because she had a point, and beside that he didn’t want to argue, only dreaming about lying down and closing his eyes. 

“Thank you.” he muttered tiredly “I’m… I appreciate that, really.” 

She smiled and say something to Yuzuru, and he nodded before glancing at Javi and taking his hand. 

It should have been awkward, but to be honest, it wasn’t. 

Anyway, Javi was too busy fighting with an urge to puke to really care about the weirdness of that whole situation. He had talked with Brian and his mom, and now he was in Yuzuru’s room, in Yuzuru’s bed, with Yuzuru himself curled on a futon within reach of an arm, and everything was fuzzy and soft like cotton balls. 

“Javi?” Yuzuru breathed out into the silence of the room “You asleep?” 

“No.” Javi mumbled, eyes still closed “What’s up?” 

A few rapid breaths, and a quiet shuffling, then a muffled sniffle. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Javi muttered “You did nothing wrong.”

“I push you.” Yuzuru sniffled and Javi opened his eyes, turning his head a little so he could see Yuzuru’s silhouette, dark and curled under a blanket. 

“Come on, we were just playing.” Javi mumbled; he wished he could speak more clearly, but his tongue was refusing to cooperate “I had a weird day, and I would probably end up knocking my head on a street sign or something.”

Yuzuru didn’t say anything to that, just sniffled again, and Javi wanted to comfort him, but before he could try, his eyes closed and he drifted away to sleep. 

When he woke up next morning, for a moment he had no idea where he was. 

Ah. Yuzuru’s room.

Javi sighed, wondering how the hell the next few days would look like, and he slowly sat up. He wasn’t feeling the best, but it wasn’t tragic, and he looked around the room curiously, something he hadn’t had a chance to do before. 

Yuzuru was already gone, his futon arranged neatly, and the whole room seemed clean end well organised. There was a desk with a laptop on it, books arranged nicely on the shelves, a few posters on the walls. 

Javi had never really thought he would end up there, in Yuzuru’s room.

And well, in his bed. 

He would shake his head with disbelief if he wasn’t afraid that it would make him feel like throwing up again.

He dressed himself slowly and paced to the kitchen, when he found Yumi sitting by the table and cutting some vegetables. 

“Hello, Javi!” she smiled when she saw him “How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Sit down, I will make you breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Javi said, a bit awkward, before sitting down on one of the chairs “Yuzu went for training?”

“Yes.” she nodded,and her smile dimmed a little when she glanced at him, and Javi thought he knew what it was about. 

“It wasn’t his fault.” he blurted out “But he doesn’t believe me.”

“He is that way.” she sighed “If he gets something into his head, he will be sticking to it, no matter how hard you try. But he will be okay, you don’t worry about it, Javi.”

“I’m- I’m really grateful, for your help.” 

“Of course.” she smiled, her expression soft again “It must be hard, on your own.”

“It’s okay.” Javi said, like always when anyone asked, and Yumi shook her head.

“Your mother is a brave woman.” she said and Javi felt like he was about to cry right there in the middle of Hanyu’s kitchen. 

Maybe his ID was telling he was an adult, but right now he would give anything, to be back home, even for one afternoon. 

“Here you go.” Yumi said, putting a plate in front of him and brushing his cheek gently “And don’t worry. We’ve got you.”

Things grew a little awkward when Yuzuru got back from the rink, cheeks flushed from the cold and eyes darting to Javi every few seconds.

“Everyone ask, and worry.” he said while they were eating dinner “And miss you.”

“Yeah, Brian and Tracy called me like three times already.” Javi chuckled and Yuzuru nodded, looking at his plate. His expression was dimmed, brow furrowed, and Javi sighed internally. 

“Uh, I need to-” Yuzuru gestured at his laptop when they went to his bedroom after dinner, quiet and cautious “- school.”

“Don’t mind me! I will just... nap.” Javi stammered before lying down and closing his eyes shut.

Okay, now, that was going to be more awkward, and he hadn’t really thought that through. He was obviously grateful for the hospitality, but he started to plan how to politely suggest mrs Hanyu that he was feeling totally fine and good to go back to his apartment, it wasn’t like he was unable to function, just getting a bit dizzy from time to time-

He must have fallen into a short slumber, because he woke up suddenly, opening his eyes and seeing Yuzuru’s face right above his.

“Uhh?” he mumbled eloquently and Yuzuru screeched, sitting back on his heels next to Javi’s legs, blushing in a deep shade of red.

“Sorry, sorry.” he babbled “Just, uh, just-”

“Checking if I was breathing?” Javi joked and Yuzuru gasped, looking at him with eyes that started shining suspiciously.

“Oh no no. No.” Javi said, not really thinking “Nothing of that. Come here.”

“Uhh?”

“We need to have a serious talk, Yuzu.” Javi announced, tugging at Yuzuru’s hand and making him lie down next to him. 

Yuzuru followed him hesitantly, watching him with big eyes, and Javi’s heart skipped weirdly.

Huh, that was weird. And why he was feeling so warm suddenly? 

Well, he would think about that later, now too busy with figuring out how to tell Yuzuru everything he needed to say. 

But the thing was, words weren’t really easy. 

Javi reached out slowly and pressed his fingertip to the bridge of Yuzuru’s nose before moving it up, trying to smooth that worried frown that was on Yuzuru’s face. 

“Everything is okay.” Javi said slowly, moving his other hand to catch Yuzuru’s fingers “Don’t worry.” 

Yuzuru blinked slowly, and then took a deep breath before moving closer and leaning his forehead against Javi’s shoulder.

“Javi promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Javi muttered, feeling himself drifting away.

When he woke up the next day, Yuzuru was gone again, and Javi blinked sleepily, trying to recall if anything significant happened, but he couldn’t recall, except of him and Yuzuru falling asleep while holding hands-

Oh.

Well. That could-

Javi scratched his head, contemplating and finding out that it was actually… nice. Unexpected, but somehow not uncomfortable. Also, for some reason he didn’t feel like going home just yet, it was quite nice in there, and to be honest, he quite enjoyed having company. 

He spent most of the day on insisting that Yumi should let him help around the house, but the only thing she agreed on was helping her with dinner. She was a really good company, and it was nice to chat with her, but Javi could stop himself from grinning when Yuzuru was back, more relaxed than before, but still giving Javi glances that were a little bit puzzled. 

And like the day before, Yuzuru sat by his desk while Javi settled on the bed, but that time he wasn’t intending to fall asleep. He scrolled through his phone a little until his eyes started to burn and his head was pulsing with a little dull ache. 

He truly couldn’t wait for this thing to be over, it was so annoying, not to be able to do anything-

“Javi?”

“Hmm?” Javi hummed, raising his head to glance at Yuzuru who was watching him with attention, biting on his lower lip “What’s up?”

“Can I-” Yuzuru hesitated before taking a deep breath “- like yesterday?”

Javi didn’t say anything, just patted the mattress next to him.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Yuzuru was so gloomy Javi was afraid to open his mouth. 

The past few days had been good. Javi spent days trying to help Yumi out, as much as she was letting him, and he was managing to keep himself occupied until Yuzuru would come back. 

They spent nice, quiet evenings, huddled in a bed and talking, with a lot of gesticulation and a lot of google translate. But now, the last evening Javi was spending in Yuzuru’s house, the atmosphere was clearly shifted. Yuzuru was curled on a chair by his desk, clicking something on his computer, not really believable attempts to convince Javi he was busy.

Javi sighed to himself, wondering what the hell was up with that guy, he thought they were going somewhere, that there was some friendship about to form, and now Javi had no idea what was going on and what was going to happen. 

Yuzuru sighed too, as if to mimic him, and suddenly, Javi got an idea.

“Hey, can we go to your backyard for a moment? Haven’t been there before.”

“Uhhh?” Yuzuru scrunched his nose “It’s cold.”

“Well it’s winter-”

“And dark-”

“There is a lot of light coming from the windows.” Javi said “Come on, we could… make a snowman.”

Yuzuru gaped, and stared at Javi for a moment, and then something flickered in his eyes, emotion Javi couldn’t quite catch. 

“Okay.” he said, quiet “Okay, let’s make a snowman.”

The backyard was small and neat, and since it had been snowing for the past few days, it was covered with a thick white carpet. It was good, to be outside after a few days of staying indoors, since Yumi was pretty stern about that, and Javi didn’t have courage to oppose her. 

He was glad that Yuzuru decided to join him, even though he was pretty quiet, but his movements when he was forming a big white ball were sure and far from clumsy. 

“Hmm, he could use some eyes.” Javi hummed and Yuzuru digged in the snow before finding two little stones and carefully sticking them into the top snowball. Soon they found also some little branches for arms and nose, and it turned out pretty decent looking.

“Well this gentleman looks nice.” Javi smiled “And look, you could see it from your window! Will keep you company when I’m go- are you okay?” he asked with worry because Yuzuru made a weird sand and turned around, hiding his face from Javi.

“Yuzu?”

“Sorry.” Yuzuru mumbled, still turned away, but that didn’t ease Javi’s worry.

“Hey.” he grabbed Yuzuru’s shoulder, gently forcing him to turn around, and was surprised to see that Yuzuru looked on the verge of crying “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Just-” Yuzuru took a deep breath and looked down at his snow-covered shoes “I’m happy, that you- that you are better. But...uhm, but-”

“Yeah?”

“I like when you… here.” Yuzuru mumbled quietly into his scarf “I like you.”

Oh.

Apparently he was silent for seconds too long, and Yuzuru’s lower lip started quivering, blush on his cheeks visible even in the dim light coming from the windows.

“Hey, no.” Javi gasped, taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around Yuzuru, without thinking and without hesitation. 

Javi wasn’t sure what was going on, and what it all meant. But some things, he could feel. 

“I like you too.” he whispered straight to Yuzuru’s ear “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I have to.” Yuzuru muttered, his nose cold against Javi’s neck “You thirteen.”

“Uh, have you learned from Elene how to bully me?” Javi scoffed, drawing back a little so he could look at Yuzuru’s face “Also, I’m three years older than you, I deserve respect, you know-”

Yuzuru only grinned at that, a little laugh escaping his lips, and it was such a great thing, to discover all those new things about Yuzuru during the past few days, like the fact that he had a sense of humor, and- well, that he apparently liked Javi.

“Thinking?” Yuzuru asked, tilting his head a little, and Javi smiled in response.

“Sometimes I am.” he said before leaning in to kiss Yuzuru’s cheek, making him squeal and hide his face against Javi’s neck again.

Javi had a feeling they had to precise the definition of that word, but for now, it felt good just like that, standing in the snow and hugging, and not feeling cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
